


Бекка знает

by Spicebox



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Бекка знает, что кровь чище ихора





	Бекка знает

Бекка знает, что кровь чище ихора, ведь боги сотворили людей как улучшенную версию себя. Да и почему бы ей не знать? Она видела это собственными глазами.  
Ее доспехи - яично-белые, фарфоровые, изящные - способны выдержать ее собственный удар. Возможно, даже удар Эрнана: Бекка пока не знает точно, но узнает - скорее, чем ей хотелось бы.  
Она появляется, чтобы спасти и защитить людей, и после скрывается, не замеченная камерами. Мечтательница, идеалистка, мраморный ангел с мечом, она стремится дать людям все то, чего сама была лишена.

Она пыталась быть внучкой бога - давным-давно, на Апоколипсе, - но ее жениха, Ориона, предательски убили. Он не признавал правил и подарил ей на свадьбу меч. Бекка влюбилась в него с первого взгляда.  
Она пыталась быть человеком - тогда, в шестьдесят седьмом, в коммуне "Лохмачей", - но ее возлюбленного, Гитару Джо, превратили в безумного монстра. Он был восторженным и простодушным. Перед смертью он все-таки узнал Бекку.  
И уж точно не стоит брать в расчет те две недели, проведенные с Эрнаном в Греции - попытку не думать, не заботиться, не контролировать себя. Просто приятельский секс, в котором не боишься неосторожным движением разорвать партнера напополам.  
Или партнершу.  
Но Эрнан, как любой бог, высокомерен, жаден, непредсказуем. В нем есть всего одна предсказуемая вещь.

Хорошо, две.

Бекка говорит с Кирком по видеосвязи, тот играет в свой вампирский ЗОЖ - за спиной на столешнице блендер с чем-то зеленым, взбивающимся в кувшине. Но, изменяя своей обычной холодной мрачности, Кирк весел и разговорчив, у него блестят глаза и движения слишком быстрые, слишком плавные. То, что привело его в такое состояние, это не человеческая кровь, вдруг понимает Бекка.  
Это нечеловеческая кровь.

Бекка знает, что люди иногда превращаются в монстров, но боги превращаются в них всегда.


End file.
